New Adventure
by Waco
Summary: Katelyn and Nathan suddenly find out their demigods and are bruntly put in this new world. How will they get by in ths new world? Bad summary i know but read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nathan

"Nathan, Nathan. Mr. Grim, wake up!" my teacher yelled. I woke with a start.

"Yes I'm here" I mumbled into my book. It was only first hour and I was already asleep and getting yelled at. I could this day going to go already.

"Thank you for joining us' she turned back to the white bored. I usually don't think much of my dreams because they don't come true for a while but this one was just weird. My dreams usually repeat but I've never seen this one before. There was a huge ship being build by what had looked like teenagers.

With in minuets I was asleep again, I looked around and saw nothing then I saw it, a little girl around eight was sitting in the middle of a grassy clearing. No not sitting she was floating above the grass . She was wearing a Wight dress that was way to big for her and covered her feet. Then I realized it wasn't Wight it was see-through. I could see the trees in front of her. She turned around and gave me a smile and a wave like 'see you soon'.

The bell rang nearly making me pee myself. Michael walked up "Come on sleepy head let go."

Second hour went by fast but I like art class third hour was always the problem I hate math. So of course I fell asleep. At first everything was black and when everything came into perception it looked like I was standing in a Greek pantheon. Then I noticed the twelve giant chairs with twelve giant people sitting in them. One of the giants looked down at me.

"Ah a child of the north has emerged. He has discovered yet is naive of what he has found."

A man to my left spoke next "Go now child, and find what has been kept from you."

I nearly jumped out of my seat, but I did manage to fall out of it. Everybody looked at me and laughed. I smiled and got up as there was knock on the door. The door opened to show a seventh grader, Everett.

"Nathan Grim is signing out." he told the teacher.

"Why didn't the office just call and tell me" she asked.

He put his hands up "Don't shoot the messenger"

"Well have a good day Nathan, and I'd recommend going to bed earlier." she waved me out the door.

Everett and I walked down the hall, after awhile he broke the silence "What the hell were you doing? You were giving off enough energy to be felt a mile away" I just gave him a 'um…' stare. Everett growled "Fine lets just get Katelyn" We walked to the other side of the school when we stopped at a door.

Everett knocked and poked his head in "Um, Katelyn fa Toren is signing out" a few seconds later Katelyn walked out.

She saw me and stopped "What did you do now you dirty blond"

I gave her a dirty look "My hair I brown thank you Mrs. Fluffy".

She gave an exaggerated gasp "My hair is not fluffy" she put her hands on her head.

"I wasn't talking about the hair on your head". I laughed looking down.

"You sicko" she cried kicking me in leg.

"Can we get on topic" Everett butted in. "Now get your things and quick". Two minuets later we were standing at the back door leading to the pick up lane. Everett opened the door and motioned us out.

"Is this allowed" Katelyn asked. Everett shrugged in answer. "Great" she muttered. Everett took a coin out of his pocket and spun it in his hand. It looked gold.

_Great now we're hitch hiking with gold coins in a school parking lot. _I thought

.

Everett flicked the coin out. Instead of landing on the black top it sunk into the cement. The black top rippled and waved then slowly a car no a cab started rising from the liquid cement.

"You've got to be kidding me." Katelyn gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long but i have other things on my mind. Oh and im EXTREMLY slow at typing. BTW word are probably used wrong. Right spelling but wrong form. LOL. ^.^ Hope you like.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Katelyn

"You've got to be kidding me" I whisper.

"So we've heard, now get in" he motioned to the door of the gray cab. Nathan walks in without hesitation, unlike me. I stare for a moment.

"It's not like we don't have other things to do today Barbie boy." Nathan calls through the door. Grumbling I climb in and Everett slamms the door behind me.I punch Nathan in the arm. "Four" he states laughing. He likes to mess with me by giving me a rating of how hard I hit him in years. Usually it low. I kick him and he yelps.

"Shut it Barbie Girl" I growl. I look up at the drivers and freeze. "The…..The…..The…." I stutter.

"Out with it already" Nathan yells.

"The Gray Sisters" I say barley above a mumble. He looks up too and gasps. Everett is in the window of the drivers seat, saying something creapily like Half Blood Hill. "Nathan" I mumble looking at him, he looks completely calm. "He said Half Blood Hill im sure of it. And you know what that is don't you?" I ask him.

"Percy Jackson and the Olimpions, but those are just storys."

"Unless this just some joke on us Im starting to think their not. Im scare to say it but i think it **is** true."

"But that would mean that one of our parents is…" he says slowly.

"Stop being stupid. You know more about those books than me. Yes one of each of our parents is a god."

"I don't know whether to say "OMG THIS IS SO COOL!" or "my parents have lied to me all these years and one of them isn't my actual parent."" he said sadly.

"We're here" a scratchy dry voice said from the front seat. I realize it's the smallest one in the middle.

"Wait, in the book the trip was bumpy and hard." Nathan asked.

"Yes but we're in a good mood today" the tall one on the right said in a high pitched airy voice. We barely get out of the cab before it speeds down the dirt road. We look at both sides and see dense forest. Then we look forward and see a large hill with a huge pine tree on top. I nearly forget how to breath when I see the dragon around its base.

"Who else is so nervous that they think they are going to fall over?" Nathan asks jokingly. At least I think it jokingly because there's a unusual highness in his voice. I mean his voice isn't deep but it isn't thigh either.

I grip his hand "Well nothings going to happen standing here" taking a step forward "now lets go" This time he fallows when I start walking. At the top of the hill we stop

"The books did not give this place enough credit" Nathan said and I agreed fully it was beautiful. Lush green fields rows of starwberrie plants and a view of the ocean from Long Island. Some kids playing at the vollybal court stopped and waved at us. We start walking to what looks like a huge blue barn? Definetly weird. A man on a horse… no he was the horse. A centare, why not with everything else today.

"Hello. I am.." he starts.

"Chiron the teacher of heros" I guessed.

" Ah fans of the books." and we both nod. "then you both must know most everything, but still" he looked into the croud that had gathered around us with out me realizing it. Suddenly everyone but Nathan and Chiron steps back and gasps. There is a pale golden yallow light around me. I look up and see a sun floating above my head.

I look at Nathan "I'll say it for you OMG THIS IS SO COOL!" I yell.

Chiron, straight faced as ever, walks up "Praise, daughter of Apollo…" he looks down at her.

"My names is Katelyn and this is Nathan." I inform him. He smiles.

"Very nice to meat you both" he looks into the croud again. "Will can you show Mrs. Katelyn around camp please." A boy about sixteen walks up.

"I'd be glad to." giving me a bow. I blush.

Nathan nuges me "Just remember, No 'fun' on the first date." he smiles making quotes with his fingers. I kick him so hard that he falls over.

"Idiot" I yell fallowing Will through the croud turning redder with every second.

Hours later Will finaly says that he has to go and I am left all to my lonesome. I walk to the beac and see Nathan sitting alone on the dock. I walk over and sit next to him and we're silent for a few moments. Nathan is first to break the silence.

"Michael says we cant go home for a long time." he says and I look at him. I see nothing just his normal blank look that he usualy wears.

I look at the ocean sadly "It's pokay" and Nathan laughes at our litle joke. Once I had sent him a message that I typed wronge and instead of okay I put pokay. "Just think of it as a summer vacation."

"The real summer vacation is less than a month away and the jazz tour is in two days away. Worse regular band concert ws saposed to be today. It would be fine I guess if we got a chance to say goodbye. Michael says theres possibility that we might die before we can go home. What if we never get a chance to say goodbye." he askes.

I look at him sadly again "We will. We will beat Michaels odds and make it home and we wont even have to say goodbye.' Nathan smiles at me.

"Thank you" he says. Just then a horn blows.

"Will told me that means dinner" I say getting jumps up.

"Finaly" he yells "im starving."

"Your alays hungery" He smiles at that and sticks his tounge out.

Dinner was BBQ ribs. I dump some into a fire, apparently is appeases the gods. I silently say hi to my real dad. Isit with the other Apollo kids and look for Nathan sitting at the overcrowded Hermes table. I make a silent prayer to any listening god that he gets claimed soon. I turn back to my food and suddenly there is a colective gasp, loud enough to be heard in china. I insently know that Nathan just got claimed. I hear thuds and kids giving small shrieks.

I turn and gasp at what I see. Nathan has snow wight hair and the creepier thing is that he has light purple wings sprouting from his back. The wings had knocked some kids of the table. Chiron stands from his wheelchair and walks to Nathan "Hmmm…. Very strange. Strange indeed. He hasn't had a child in over a century." He raises his hands "Praise, Nathan son of Boreas."

* * *

><p><strong>Boo ya mangaed to do it. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! lol screamo. Yay for randomness! Someone has been bugging me to update . *cough*sciencelover*cough*. PLEASE REVIEW. I wont know if i failed or not if you dont. ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank a cirten freind *Sciencelover* for proof reading my hideas story ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Just saying it will be awhile before i update beacuse my birthday is tomarow and HUNGER GAMES ON FRIDAY!**

**So ya ;p **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Nathan

Yep I thought I'd thought, seen, or read about a-lot of weird crap but my hair turning Wight and sprouting wings? That has to top them all.

Sitting on the pier with Katelyn was comforting actually though I will never tell her that.

"I have to stay in the Hermes cabin until the Boreas cabin is built." I tell her as I stare at the water.

"I would say stay at the Apollo cabin but that would suck" she paused for a second "for me".

I smile "Shut it, and you said I know more about the books than you which is probably true but you have more common sense then me. Would the Athena cabin be the right place to look for books because I forgot to grab some before we left."

"Probably, I was thinking about asking them myself actually." she got up, stretching out her stiff muscles. "Lets go ask now before we forget" I got up (well floated up, the wings wont go away and they react automatically).

"Chiron says that he doesn't know if my hair will change back or what. He also doesn't have a clue bout these things" I explained pointing to the purple wings.

"I want to see you try to fly" she asked. I focused all my attention to my wings, not realizing I had stopped walking. I flap the wings slowly the faster until I thing that I'm going fast enough. I open my eyes to see that I'm ten feet above the ground and Katelyn is staring at me. _Down…down…DOWN! _Then I drop to the ground.

"That was so cool" Katelyn almost screams as I raise to my feet.

"Well I'll admit that I've never seen that before" a girl's voice startles us both. We look over to see a girl with blond hair standing there. _Her eyes are grey. Is she blind? _Is the first thing that I think. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Annabeth" She says smiling. "saw you today in the Parthenon. You look almost like an angel" She says to me.

Then she gives me a quizzical look. "How did you come down so suddenly?"

"I thought down and I… well went down" her eyes start to swirl like she is thinking through about 15,000 problems at once.

"Try to think away like putting some thing away." she orders. _Away, away, AWAY! _I open my eyes and to see Annabeth smiling. I look at my shadow and there wasn't a set of wings on them. I grinned openly. "Oh and I'm daughter of Athena by the way"

"Great we were wondering if there was anyway that we could get books here cuz we both forgot to grab some before we left." Katelyn asked.

"Well your lucky to be able to grab anything at all, most don't get that chance. I'm sorry but there really isn't unless you buy them at the camp store." I felt heartbroken and it must have showed because then Annabeth said "or you could ask the Stoll brothers they almost always can get you what you want." she gave us both a look "I guess I can trust you but you must promise me you will never tell a soul about this." I was confused but nodded. "Fallow me' she order.

I give Katelyn a shrug and start off after Annabeth. We get to the Athena cabin, a plain enough cabin, inside the walls were covered in diagrams, Blueprints, and sketches and all the beds were shoved into the corners. Annabeth walked to the corner of the room and knocked her heel against the wood of the floor. A wooden pedestal rose up from the ground and the spot where the floor had been flipped to show a key bored. She typed fast and then the pedestal sank into the floor. The beds split in half and an elevator slowly came up from the hole. "Come on" Annabeth waved.

The elevator was roomier than it looked. "The Hestaphus cabin has a series of tunnels and they gave this cavern to us so we turned it into a library." she explained as we descended into what looked like a huge cave. There were rocky walls that he realized were smooth but made to look rocky and there was row after row of book shelves.

"Did I die and go to heaven" I asked. Annabeth chuckled.

"It's pretty cool huh." Katelyn and I just nod. We walk out into the huge room, and Annabeth shows us a weird looking machine. "This will allow you to get any book from any time. If you burn a book you say the title of the food," she leaned to the microphone "Fox in Sox" the Dr. Seuss book appeared on the top of the machine. "You guys get what you want your welcome to read as much as you want" she smiled again "I'm sorry but I have to go. Have fun" she walked back to the elevator.

Katelyn leaned to the microphone" Dreamhouse Kings book one House of Dark Shadows by Robert Liparulo" the book appeared on top of the machine. I laughed

"Good to see you haven't changed."

*****************SO MANY STARS!*******************

Katelyns P.O.V.

The day had gone by impossibly fast. I didn't think I would be able to sleep after all that happened yesterday but I slept like a log. Dinner was here again and I hoped that nothing weird would happen like yesterday. Nathan sat at his own table, I wanted to go sit with him but apparently that isn't allowed. His cabin had gone up unbelievably fast; he would be able to sleep in it today!

I had a bad of books from Athena cabins library next to me and I have a feeling Nathan does to. Everyone was talking about us and it made me uncomfortable. I heard one person say that I was, you know just a "little" bit of a freak and then Nathan laughed and said "That about describes a Barbie boy" in a flash I had a book in my hand and sent it flying across the space between me and Nathan. He ducked seconds before it hit.

"Missed" he stated not looking at me unlike everybody else was. I whipped out another book and sent it hurling at him. He ducked and came up not realizing I had sent another one, this one made contact on the back of the head with a thud.

"Didn't miss that time, did I?" I mocked.

He spun around amazingly fast sending a book spiraling ward me. Everyone ducked or jumped out of the way, as I hit the ground. I zipped up and sent five books his way. Four hit sending him to the ground. I shot my arms up in victory "I win!" I yelled. Then something hits my ankle hard making me topple over. I look over or see Nathan on his side sending another book at me. I bounce my body up maybe five inches just enough as the book flies under my back.

We both jump up "Can you both plea…" Chiron starts but I'm so angry I hurl another book at Nathan. He steps to the side letting is fly by.

"That the best you got Sparkle Pants" He mocks smirking.

"You wanna see what I got ?" I yell back.

He jumps on his table and suddenly he is holding a staff with a book on either end. I jump on my table and suddenly I'm holding an identical staff but mines bright yellow not a grayish color. We lunge at each other and I whack him on the head with a book. He gets me in the back of the neck. We land on each others tables.

"Not bad for a volleyball player" he grins evilly. I jump and in a two handed grip bring the top book down onto his staff he raised to protect himself. I press down on him harder. "Nice try Barbie Girl" he laughs. I spread my hand and bring up the bottom book breaking his staff in two. I expected him to I've up but he assumes a stance again half of his staff in each hand.

He runs forward one hand raised and other protecting his body. Then arrows grip his shirt and he is yanked to the side into one of the columns. I took me a second to realize why he never went out of site, because I was hooked to. Nathan hung by the arrow. Mine snapped and I fell on my butt. I lunge up ready to attack again and my arms legs and shirt are caught by arrows and I'm pinned to the columns. Chiron walks up to us in his full centaur form. Only then do I realize everybody is staring at us and there are books everywhere and everything's a mess.

"Somebody make a note to make celestial bronze books"

* * *

><p><strong>Thx for reading XD! Please review blah blah blah. Tell me how i did blah blah blah. *Sigh* This part is kinda repeditorie and boreing. :p<strong>

**P.S. Question! People give me your opinion, should i take Spanish or French? I dont know which to do. pls review or PM me to answer PLS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hayllo! Im sorry it took me this long i have a lot going on lately! I want to update quicker but ya... **

**Im in track, i feel like im the walking dead. I hurt in places i didnt know i had! :)**

**O.M.G. we had composition pictures in band today. And the guy taking the pictures looked/was such a CREEPER!**

**On the topic of band i have two solos in Jazz Band! XD**

**Oh well back on topic. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Katelyn

We ended up getting kitchen duty for the next two weeks for our little 'Battle of the Books' as they are now calling it. Today Chiron says we are going to get assigned weapons. Annabeth was asked to help us and she looked happy for the distraction.

"You're worried about Percy still aren't you" I ask her as we walk to the arena.

"That obvious' she asks.

"Kind of"

"Is Nathan going to be there" she asks.

"As far as I know, yes. There he is" pointing to a figure wearing an orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD tee-shirt. We get there and Nathan is making castles in the dust. He is actually doing pretty good, seeing how he doesn't have much to work with. He has a pile of sticks by his side and his arm is elbow high into the ground. Annabeth looks over his shoulder.

'Not bad, but could be better" she says scaring Nathan to his feet.

'It's supposed to be a mining shaft." he explains. Annabeth gets to her knees next to him.

"The problem with mining shafts…" she says sticking her arm into the hole and pulling a little stick out. The whole thing collapsed. "One little mistake and the entire things done." Nathan shrugs.

"Now let's get down to business" she says walking over to a table I hadn't noticed before. There were weapons of all kinds littering the top.

"Ok then pick a weapon and try it out on that dummy." Annabeth orders pointing to a straw dummy. Nathan picks up a bow and arrow. He tests the draw and picks up and arrow. Draws, aims, and releases. He hits but looks angry. "Not where you were aiming?" she asks. He just shakes his head.

I walk up and pick up a sword. It is heavy and weird in my hands. I swing at the dummy and almost drop it. "Nope" I put it back.

"Wait' Annabeth had that look on her face. "Pick it up and attack again, please.' she ordered. I pick it up and walk over to the dummy. I brace myself for the weight and swing at the dummy. The blade passed smoothly through the straw but the sword still felt wrong in my hands.

I turn to see Annabeth staring quizzically at me. She takes the sword from my hands "No, no ,no" she sets it down and picks up a knife, smaller than a sword but bigger than a dagger. 'This is a sax knife" she hands it to me and waves to the dummy. Annabeth takes a marker and draws a line across the dummy's waist. I walk up and swing without thinking captivated by how the sax felt so light and perfect in my hand. The dummy's upper half falls to the ground. I turn to them.

"Doesn't prove any thing Barbie Boy." Nathan comments. Annabeth nods and turns to Nathan who is looking critically at the weapons.

"Your turn" Annabeth points out. Nathan picks up what looks like a Japanese katana without hesitation.

_Figures _I think _Nathan and his Japanese crap._

Then it split in half so he was holding two identical swords. "Twin blades, nice choice" Annabeth says approvingly. Nathan walks up to another dummy and swung his arms in a flash. He turned around and I thought he had missed.

'Knew it as soon as I saw these." he says. I look behind him as a big "X" appears on the dummy and it falls into quarters. My mouth drops open. "Can I keep it" he asks. Annabeth nods.

Nathan walks out of the arena. "Well then" I say.

Annabeth chuckles "Oh you know. Boys" I laugh.

***********************************STARS!*************************************

Nathan

With my sword at my side I decide to explore a little more. With the threat of a dragon gone (as the campers said) I walk to the forest. Chiron had told us the creek was the limit, but what I was looking for was beyond it I knew it.

As I walked through the forest I notice it was a lot denser than I first thought. I jump over logs and such forest type things. I come upon a small creek, not as big as I'm usually around but it was still a creek. I walked through it and continued past it with out a second thought. I start humming a song from band as I walk. Then the trees abruptly open into a small clearing. The long grass was up to my waist. I remember it clearly and I look around.

In the middle of the clearing a small girl was floating just like I remembered. "Hello" I say walking up. She turns around and smiles. I start as I look at her eyes. They are bright purple. She opens her mouth but no sound comes out. I understand her somehow.

_You've finally arrived. Hello to you too._

'What's your name? I'm Nathan by the way"

Oh _I know. My name is Polaris. _

I look her over. "Creepy. Not a very fitting name" I ponder. "How bout Violet" I ask.

_Violet? _It looked as if she blushed.

"Polaris is so seventeen seconds ago" I say doing the 'pshh' hand wave. She does it back with the 'I know right' face on. I laugh loudly. "I thought because it's the only really significant color on you" pointing to my eyes.

She nodded and suddenly bounced high into the air. She twirled and spun, did flips and spiraled down to the ground. Suddenly curving up she stopped in front of me again.

_So nice to fly again _she says happily.

"Again?" I ask. A strong wind blows through the clearing waving the trees and the grass. I spread my arms and smile. Suddenly it stopped, I open my eyes to see every thing completely still. A leaf was frozen in the air, birds stopped mid-flap. Only Violet and I were moving.

I look up as a once clear sky turned gray. A funnel cloud appeared and it started to descend. There was no wind with it. Expecting it to kill me I backed up but when it touched the ground it disappeared, to show a man in a white suit. He had a thick beard and a bushy mustache.

The man smiled "Hello Nathan," he walked up to me and hugged me. "Hello my son"

I recoiled. "Wait your Boreas then" I ask in a louder than mannerly voice.

The god just nods. He turns to Polaris/Violet "Hello Violet" he smiles.

"Wait how do you know that I just gave it to her."

"Well I am the god of the north wind am I not" he says as if I should know this. "And she" waving to Violet "is the north wind itself, she is the north wind but I do not control her. Nor do I know why she is here and not up north" Violet crosses her arms.

_I am right here you know. Don't talk about me as if I am not here. _She says bluntly. _And I am controlled by no man or god. I am my own master._

Boreas laughed heartily "I've heard this speech before do not say it again." he turned back to me. He takes me in with a glance. "I see you've figured out how to put the wings away. Some on my children take months to figure it out." He smiles. "You are bright, I am glad to call you my son."

"I already have a father" I snap "And it is **not** you" Boreas grimaces. He looks down.

"I am sorry for that part. Your mother and her husband were married when you were born. But your mother caught my heart. I never touched her though." he says.

"Then how…" I ask.

"I am a god, we can not always control the immense power we have. My power escaped me with out me knowing it and traveled to your mother. She was impregnated by accident. I am sorry that you lived this long thinking that man is your father. If you still feel that way I won't intrude. I haven't really been a good father." I suddenly felt guilty that he was sad but it was the way I felt, he hadn't done anything to earn my respect or my love.

"Now as to why I came" he said, his face becoming serious. 'As you've probably heard, the giants are rising. The Romans and the Greeks must unite if Zeus is to listen. When they ask do not hesitate to accept."

"Accept what" but Boreas put his hand up to silence me.

"I haven't been a good parent and I know it but I hope this will be a beginning of a new start." he pulled a small box out of his pocket. It looked like a ring box. He handed it to me.

"Please tell me my father I just found is not proposing to me" but took the box and Boreas chuckled. I open it to find a set of earrings. "Dot dot dot" I say. "I don't wear earrings sorry."

"Then you might want to get piercing. Because these are quite special" he said. They are a light blue color like the color of thick ice. In fact they sparkled like they were made out of actual ice. "These are magic earrings. They have many uses but I will let you find them." he looked up at the sky as a sound of a rustling leaf appeared. "Zeus is sensing our conversation. I am sorry but I must go." he walked up and hugged me one more time. He walked to the center of the clearing. "Oh and one more thing, try using your wings like Hermes uses his." He smiled and the funnel cloud came and swallowed him up again. Then everything started moving again. The bird disappeared and the leaf hit me in the face.

_Let's head to camp _Violet suggests.

"One minuet" I think of what Boreas had said. _Hermes _I think. Then I concentrate. I feel a tug in the bottom of my gut and wings sprout from my ankles. I smile "Ok lets go" I say putting the box in my pocket.

***********************more stars sorry 0.o****************************

Katelyn

I sat in one of the chairs in the meeting room of the Big House. Just a little shaken up. Olympus is shut down and gods aren't allowed to contact their children but for some reason m father came to see me.

"Come on lets get some fresh air" Chiron suggested "you look like you could use it." We walk to the porch… deck…. thingy on the side of the Big House. I look out to the ocean amazed by how blue it looked. Then Chiron passed me some tea I looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you Chiron" I tell him. He smiles at me. I look out to the ocean again but see Nathan there in front of the steps. 'What the! You weren't there a minuet ago." I yell. He just smiles.

"Learned a new trick." his face cringed for a second then little wings popped out of his ankles. "And made a new friend." he smiled again. I look around but see no one. Then a form came into existence next to him. I gasp as does Chiron.

'Polaris! She hasn't moved since the civil war!" he said. Nathan looked confused. "What" he asked.

"Polaris has not moved from her place in that field since the civil war, when the last child of Boreas was alive" he explained. Polaris nodded, Nathan looked at her.

"Is that why you said again?" he asked her. She nodded again. "Oh and her name is Violet not Polaris." he informed them.

"Violet? Her name is Polaris always has been and always will be." Chiron said.

"Polaris is so twenty minuets ago." he said doing the gay hand wave. Polaris… Violet? Oh what ever. She did it back, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Nathan laughed as if he understood.

"You are so gay" I tell him.

"Shut the fluff up" he tells me.

"Fluff?" Chiron asks.

"I don't swear, so I use word to fill their space. Fluff, shiitake mushrooms, that type of thing." Chiron nods. "Now back on subject, her name is not Polaris, Boreas even called her Violet."

"Boreas?' Chiron asks.

"Oh ya Boreas came to me in the forest."

'You too" I ask. He gives me a confused.

"I want the full story. Get comfy" Chiron orders. Nathan sits down and tells us the entire story. 'This is very strange" Chiron says when Nathan is done. "Two gods illegally contacting their children on the same day both giving gifts"

"Gifts" Nathan asks.

I smile "Apollo gave me a Motor Bike."

"As to the earrings, id say you make a trip to the Aphrodite cabin." Nathan nods" And to the thing Boreas said "When they ask don't hesitate to accept'. I think I know what he means. You will figure it out at the sing along today." he said getting up. "Now I must leave you" he told us walking away.

I look at Nathan who shrugs "Guess we'll have to wait" he says.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was long i felt like typing a lot. I need at least two reviews for this chapter to continue. Im still deciding if Sciencelover counts or not. :)<strong>

**Well thanks for reading. B.T.W. flames count as a review but you are warned. Your flames will be used to light the wick to the explosives i will use to blow up my brother! :D MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Come it been a week, like 28 hits and no ones reviewing! Feeling the love! Feelin it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating i dont have any time anymore! **

**Marching Band is taking up time a lot. **

**Sorry word are messed up beacuse it like 3 am and the word are flowing across the screen so i just started clicking buttons on Spellcheck and hoping it was correct. lol Sorry.**

**I am going to rage for a miunet so you can skip if you want.**

**Youy know sciencelover. Well duh i mention her a lot but. Her story New Generation Reads The Lightning Theif there is this guy who reviewd and this is it.**

_**i don't understand**_

_**i mean**_

_**there's no proper characterization, thalia is only herself in name only, your  
>sentences are so simple they verge on dick-and-jane territory, your dialogue<br>is stilted and wooden, and this story really fails to serve any kind of  
>purpose. if you wanted to write about what you think about the book there are<br>places for you to do that-a blog or a livejournal or something.**_

_**this fic is pathetic and no amount of chirpy and unbalanced reviews can change**_

_**that.**_

_**if you care enough to put in time to write and publish and story, at least ask  
>some QUALITY writers to read this and give you some pointers, because you'll<br>get absolutely nowhere with tripe like this.**_

**That is like her most popular story and he said that! Like she was crying pretty much! Dude thats not right! Remember that when you review on storys.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Nathan

It was still only noon when Chiron left us. So Katelyn decided that she would go to her bike. Seriously, her dad gives her a fricking motor bike and my dad gives me earrings. I think something went wrong in the gods' minds.

I go over to the Aphrodite cabin and automatically smelled perfume. I knock on the door and a bunch of kids look over from spots around the room. They all have rags and cloths in their hands.

'What happened?" I ask.

A bunch of kid growled and hissed. Michael walked up 'The Hermes Cabin sold someone," he said looking over his shoulder. A girl reddened and turned away. 'A bottle of perfume. It… exploded. We are in the process of cleaning up and." he smirked "having the Athena cabin make a revenge plan."

I raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. "So what did you want?" Michael asked.

"I was wondering if I could get my ears pierced?" most of the people in the cabin looked over.

"Of course" a girl with black hair and braces said coming to the door. "Come on in" she told me and I did. "My names Lisa. Now what type of piercing do you want?" and she started listing off types of piercing. By the time she was finished my mind was jelly and my eyes were swirling.

"Um… a piercing" I say at last and someone laughs at the door. I look over to see Annabeth leaning in the doorway.

She walks in and hands something to Michael. "There's your plan" she told him then she walks up to me. "Show me the earrings" and I do. She shows them to Lisa, "Piercing for these" she tells the girl. And after twenty minuets of pain in my ears Lisa is done and says I can go.

"Thank you" I tell Annabeth as we walk away from the cabin. "I would have been there all day if you hadn't come."

"No problem." she said. "I've got to go. Take care" and she was off jogging up the hill to the Big House. The Aphrodite kids told me not to put the earrings in for about an hour so I went back to my cabin. Looking through my things for the first time since I got there. Seeing my planner with the pictures on me and my friends on it made me sad so I tried to avoid it as much a possible.

I found my I-pod and smiled. Putting my headphones on and looking through my songs. I smile broadly when I get to "Fireflies" by Owl City. Me and my friends had made a music video on this song for fun and had posted it on you tube.

I found listening to the song calmed me down and reminded me of home. I sighed and looked at Violet. "I don't want to talk to anyone" I made wings on my ankles and flew up in the air above everything. Not high, high enough were I could hear if someone yelled loudly for me.

I started murmuring the lyrics until I realize no one would hear me anyways. I start singing louder.

(A/N Listening to the song is recommended)

'_You would not believe your eyesIf ten million firefliesLit up the world as I fell asleep'_

I began to smile and nod my head._'Cause they'd fill the open airAnd leave tear drops everywhereYou'd think me rude but I would just stand andStare'_

I take my headphones off and put them on my neck so I can hear the music but not have them actually on my ears. I also turned up the volume.

'_I'd like to make myself believeThat planet Earth turns slowlyIt's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep'Cause everything is never as it seems'_

I start swaying back and forth in the air dancing lightly still smiling.

'_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugsFrom ten thousand lightning bugsAs they tried to teach me how to dance'_

I start swinging my arms (A/N I am so bad at describing lol).

'_A foxtrot above my headA sock hop beneath my bedThe disco ball is just hanging by a thread(Thread, thread...)'_

The music speeds up.

'_I'd like to make myself believe'_

I hear clapping on the off beats. I look down and see a crowd below me clapping in rhythm. They are smiling and dancing, looking up at me. I look around and see Violets face appear in the air and wink, smiling.

_I am amplifying you so ya. They can hear you _She laughs.

I scowl at her and give her an 'Ill get you later' look. Then I smile as I realize that they are smiling at dancing to my singing!

'_Why do I tire of counting sheep?(Please take me away from here)When I'm far too tired to fall asleep(Ha-ha)''To ten million firefliesI'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyesI got misty eyes as they said farewell(Said farewell)But I'll know where several areIf my dreams get real bizarre'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar(Jar, jar, jar...)''I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowlyIt's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep'Cause everything is never as it seems(When I fall asleep)''I'd like to make myself believeThat planet Earth turns slowlyIt's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep'Cause everything is never as it seems(When I fall asleep)''I'd like to make myself believeThat planet Earth turns slowlyIt's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleepBecause my dreams are bursting at the seams'_ The music stops and Violet appears in front of me, full this time.

_There. Now will you stop being so mopey! You have so much to do! So many reasons to be happy, to be content, make friends._

I was ready to kill her but she made so much damn sense! "Fine then, I guess" I tell her. Cheering comes to my ears from below me. To embarrassed to do much else I fly away. Half an hour later Katelyn walked into my cabin.

"You're the talk of the place you know" she said. "First you become the first Boreas child in a century. Then you put on a concert which it didn't even look that you knew there were people under you."

'I didn't until after I had started. Plus it's not my fault my dad doesn't have many children." I said. "Besides they wouldn't have heard me if Violet hadn't amplified me!" Violet appeared next to me smiling.

I sized Katelyn up. Her eyes were red like she had been crying. 'You've been crying?" I asked.

She looked away "Its nothing."

"What happened?' I ask getting up. I kindly put a hand on her shoulder.

Katelyn shook it off "I said it was nothing"

I looked into her eyes with nothing but carringness. "I can't be of any help if you don't tell me you know"

"I said it was nothing" she barked and briskly walked out of the cabin.

_I don't have to say that there is something strongly not right do I? _Violet asked.

"No you do not." I tell her. "A blind man could see that there absolutely nothing right there." I walk out of the cabin as the Horn blows signaling dinner.

At dinner I heard talk over and over about what I did. Constant heads turning toward me. Finally dinner was done and everyone started getting up for the amphitheater. On the way there I heard someone say something and I stopped to listen.

"Hello bookworm." a boy's voice said. I turn around to see four boys surrounding Katelyn as she tried to walk away.

"Go on then lover girl go to your boy friend the new Justin Beiber" One mocked. I saw Katelyn's face and could tell she was trying not to cry.

I clenched my fists as rage boiled fiercely in my chest. Only Katelyn seemed to notice that frost had started to appear on the grass when there wasn't any before and there shouldn't have been this time of year.

I walk up to them. "So you're the reason she was crying." I said my voice cold as ice.

"Hey look here he is now," Another boy laughed.

"I will tell you this once. Go away." I said with venom in every syllable. Katelyn could feel as goose bumps ran up her body, as the frost got worse.

"Look at this. The wimp is protecting his girlfriend." The first boy, the leader as I could tell, said. Katelyn saw in my eyes that he had just crossed a line that he didn't want to. He shoved me in the chest "What are you going to do bout' it pretty boy." All thoughts left my mind at once.

"I warned you" Wings sprouted from my elbow and with out warning my arm shot back and I punched him in the chin so hard he started to fall back. The wings changed in an instant to my ankles. In a blink of the eye I was gone and appeared behind the boy. I grabbed him by the face and slammed his head into the ground. Even with this the boy tried to get up.

"You're dead." he screamed. He tried to get up but ice jumped from the ground pinning his wrists, ankles, and waist to the ground.

I glared at him with a look that would peel paint. "You will never talk to me or Katelyn again." venom and ice in every word. "Got it"

The boy nodded. "Got it" the ice let him go. I looked over at the rest of the group who stared at me in horror.

They all muttered or stammered got it before running through the crowd that had accumulated around them. The frost disappeared and the coldness in the air went with it. I went limp and collapsed. Katelyn jumped forward and caught me.

The hair stood up on the back of my neck as, energy is the best I can describe it as, passed through Katelyn's arms into me. Felling suddenly refreshed I stood up.

Katelyn whipped a tear away "Why did you do that" she asked.

"It is what friends do for each other. We are all we have. All we have from home. We have to stick together, stick up for each other. Watch each others back."

Katelyn smiled "Watch my back ill watch yours. Get it"

I smile broadly. "Got it"

********************************STARS!*****************************

Katelyn

After the incident after dinner Nathan and I walked to the amphitheater. Annabeth gave us a strange look when a huge group of people walked in after us. Soon after everyone had sat down word of what had happened moved fast. It was know across the amphitheater in seconds. The fire on the stage was blazing higher than normal and was glowing a bright yellow color.

Finally Chiron stepped up and stomped his big hooves. Everyone went silent. "I would like to thank our new comer for the concert today. It certainly gave us something to talk about." everyone laughed at this. "Also if something… unpleasant happens I would like you all to refrain from starting rumors. Please and thank you."

Annabeth walked up to the stage. "I know that we have already talked about this but we are probably going tot talk about it a few more times after today." she told the very large crowd. "We are still open for volunteers to go on the quest." Then the amphitheater exploded in talk.

Suddenly they all dimmed and one voice went over them all.

_There is something you should hear. _I heard a female voice say.

Then two voices came to my ears. "I believe this is what he meant" a voice said. It sounded like Chiron's.

"Is that why we're doing this?" this voice sounded like Annabeth. "So we can recruit two kids who just got their worlds changed into a mission that is almost certain death?"

'Now we don't know that for certain. And this is what the gods wish." Chiron said.

"No this is what you believe the gods wish!" Annabeths voice cried. "Ok" her voice calmed down. "The boy has a reason. What about the girl."

"There is a hole in the back of the ship. We have been trying to figure out why it was there in the plans. What would fit through a hole that size" he said. "I think the boy will volunteer anyways though."

"I still don't approve." her voice sounded defeated.

"That I am sorry for" he said stomping his hoof and then the sound came to her so loud it hurt her ears. Everyone went silent.

'I wonder what happens if we don't go quiet.' I wondered.

"Now would anyone like to volunteer?" Annabeth asked.

I heard someone get up. I look around and see that Nathan had stood up.

Annabeth looked at Chiron who nodded. "Is there a reason you're volunteering?" She asked Nathan.

"Well its like you said. It is what the gods, let me rephrase that. It is what my god wishes." he said. If knowing that he had heard their conversation like she had surprised her she didn't let it show.

'Well ok. Anyone else want to volunteer?" she asked.

What Nathan had told me went through my head. 'I can't watch your back if I'm no with you.' I think standing up.

Chiron nods. "I thought so. Now if there isn't anyone else we shall conclude this meeting." he said walking off the stage.

Everyone looked at them muttering something. I heard one say 'This meeting was just to get them into the quest. What is with them?' It was pretty weird how as soon as they were admitted the meeting was over. I finally decided that it was something to ponder on a rainy day.

***************************There are so many!****************************

Nathan

I was beginning to be happy about finding Violet when she made it so I could hear what Chiron and Annabeth were saying. With in two weeks I was super happy that I had found her. It was good to have someone to share your feelings with. Katelyn didn't have anyone other than me that she actually trusted.

I wore the earrings but I hadn't even tried to find how they worked. Frankly I don't even want to wear them, they make me think of home for some reason. Katelyn was saying how she missed playing in band. She missed her friends, her family. We have our phones but we aren't allowed to use them which apparently if anyone looked they wouldn't be able to track them for some odd reason.

I wished I could do something to make Katelyn feel better but I couldn't think of anything. Then one day my phone suddenly lit up on a call. I pick it up and see that it is my best friend Amber. It kills me horribly but I don't pick it up. Amber is going nuts I already know because we both know what each other would do in almost any situation. She is probably doing everything in her power to find me.

The call ends and a voice mail appears. When I check it I hear her moms crying voice.

"Nathan. Nathan please pick up. Amber…. Amber was in a crash. Doctors say she's fading fast and she is calling out your name. Please Nathan… Come home!" then she hung up. I'm shaking so badly the phone drops out of my hand. I am still standing there in shock when Katelyn walks into my cabin. She shakes me and a snap back. Tears fall down my cheeks like a hose as I sprint as hard as I can to the Big House. Chiron is sitting on the porch. I don't see Mr. D.

I explain in as short as possible. "I have to go home please!" I beg.

Chiron has a pained look on his face as he says. "I am terribly sorry but I cannot let you leave." I about collapse and break down right there. Katelyn brings me back to my cabin and when I come to my senses it is dark and I missed dinner. In less than three minuets I decide that I can't fallow Chiron's orders.

I put my phone in my pocket and take off as wings sprout from my back. Less than an hour later it is getting light and I'm not even out of Pennsylvania. I hear a motor behind me.

'Shit' I think 'How am I going to deal with a plane.'

Then Katelyn appears next to me on a dirt bike. I about fell out of the sky. 'What the fluff!" I yell.

"I said it was a motor bike from my dad I never said what it did." she tells me. "What hospital?"

"Henry Ford" I tell her.

'Get on my bike goes faster than you." and I fallow her orders. Two hours later is full light and our town is in sight. When the hospital is in sight Katelyn tells me. "Let's go'

The bike takes a steep slope downward and we land on the roof. I glide Katelyn to the front door and I sprint inside. "Amber Dimageo" I tell the clerk.

She gives me a sad look. "I'm sorry but she is unavailable but to family she doesn't have much time left."

"Trust me I'm close enough to family now what room." I sprint to the elevator and fidget the entire time in the thing. Katelyn tries to calm me down but it doesn't work. By the time the doors open, I am crying again. I run to the room she is in but the doctor says I cannot go in. I shove him out of the way and open the door. Amber's entire family is around her and they jump when I run in.

"Nathan" Ambers mom cries. She runs up and hugs me. "I'm so sorry. The accident was my fault but for some reason only she got hurt."

Nathan" was a weak almost nonexistent voice came from the bed.

"Amber" her family gasps.

"Nathan" came the weak reply.

I run up and take her hand. "I'm here. I'm here." I tell her as tears fall down my face uncontrollably. She had gotten unbelievably thin. She had died her hair again, black this time. She looked like a shell not my best friend in the world. "I'm so sorry it took me so long"

She started crying. "Nathan. You came. I knew you would come back to me," she whispered. Cold started coming from my body. A fog came from my back.

"Nathan" Ambers family whispered in horror. Katelyn started to shoo them out of the room. They tried to protest but Katelyn gave them a glare that would turn someone to stone. After that, they left without a word.

Amber's machines started to beep but Katelyn locked the door. "I'm sorry Nathan I wont see you get married and you cant be my right hand man in my wedding if it was possible." she muttered crying.

I grab her hand and squeezed it. 'Don't talk like that," I say as tears fall onto her arm. "Remember our promise. If we go, we go together, if gone by another show no mercy. You cannot go. Don't leave me alone please. We haven't had a chance to." I start to sing lightly. "I got my money, lets spend it up." singing a line from 'I Gotta Feeling" which is our song.

Amber laughed almost unnoticeably but even that seemed to hurt her. Suddenly she became very scared. "Nathan…. It wasn't a car. It wasn't an accident. It… it had scales and a tail and so many heads." her machines started to blare very loudly. "And… and the snake lady. They attacked me. Asked where the son of the north was. It…. Nathan. Please don't leave me" she started to close her eyes and her voice drifted.

"Amber. Amber. AMBER! DON'T! PLEASE NO!" I SCREAM. "DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" Katelyn suddenly ran up.

"Please don't be too late." she whispered. She shoved me away from Amber and out her hands on Amber's chest. The hair raised on the back of my neck as the same feeling he had when Katelyn had caught him weeks ago came. Amber's chest shot out and Katelyn started sweating.

"What are you doing!" I scream.

"Shut up!" she screams back.

_Help her! _Violet yells from somewhere.

I get up, put my hand on Katelyn's shoulder, and almost pass out. Katelyn was doing something, what I don't know but she was using all of her energy in doing it. She was using too much that much he knew. She was killing her self.

"I'm not loosing both of you" I say putting my hand on her shoulder.

"You won't loose either of us." she tells me. I push all my energy at Katelyn through the point at which my hand was on her shoulder. Suddenly I am on a black plane. I see Katelyn next to me, Amber far ahead, and getting farther. "She's dieing" Katelyn tells me. She's is going to the under world that's where she's headed. I tried to stop it but I almost fallowed her."

"No." I say defiantly. "She is not I will not allow it. " I grab Katelyn's hand and force my energy into as much as I possibly could.

Katelyn smiled. "Sorry Hades but this is one girl that you can't get" Suddenly Katelyn blared in a bright light.

*******************************Stars again********************************

Katelyn

I woke up at the camp infirmary. I jump up scaring a nurse out of her wits. "Where's Nathan." The nurse pushed her down onto the cot she was on.

"Your friend is fine. You need rest."

"No I don't I need to see Nathan." I say pushing her out of the way and getting up. I walk into the next room and see Nathan bandaged all over and unconscious. I turned on the nurse. 'You call this ok!" I scream.

"Well he is alive isn't he?" and she walked back into the other room. Lunchtime the next day Nathan woke up and by dinner the day after he was walking around. Chiron called them into the big house when Nathan started walking again.

They sat on the edge of their seats ready to bolt. Nathans hands were still bandages but they were fully flexible. He had a Band-Aid on his cheek and bandages on his forehead. Other than that she didn't see anything. However, she suspected he had more under his clothes.

Chiron did not look happy. "I knew you had feelings for this friend of yours but I did not think you would do this" he said curtly. "I want the whole story. Now"

Nathan started explaining quickly some of which I knew but most of it was news to me. He told what happened in the hospital room and Chiron asked about what I did to Amber but Nathan continued before I could explain. Apparently I had glowed a bright light then passed out. Then monster had attacked the room. Nathan escaped with my through the hole they had made in the wall. He had managed to fight and destroy a few monsters but then the hydra appeared and attacked him and that was where he had been injured to such and extent.

On a hunch, he had done something with his earrings and then flew the dirt bike with me unconscious back to camp as fast as he could. Chiron demanded to see what he had done with his earrings. Nathan got up, put his hands up to the earrings he did something, and I heard a click and Nathan disappeared.

"You can go invisible" Chiron noted. "You also have the power over the cold. Only a few Boreas children get their fathers ability to control ice and the cold. What else do the earrings do or is that is" before Nathan could answer Annabeth broke into the room at a run.

"He was attacked. Michael was attacked. He is in the infirmary now."

******************Sorry I have to switch back for the last part*******************

Nathan

"What happened?" Chiron asked Michael.

"A hell hound jumped out of the woods and attacked me." he said. "I killed it but…" he looked down at his bleeding claw marks across his stomach that a satyr was playing music to try to heal it. It wasn't working. His arm was also broken.

"Since we are showing our abilities" Katelyn said walking up to Michael. She put a hand on his stomach and my hairs stood straight again. The cut stopped bleeding and closed. She touched his arm and he winced but his face changed to a relived one. "You need a cast but the bone is in place and healing."

Chiron looked at her. "The healing touche…. Why not" He looked up at the sky. "Any other surprises you want to tell me about!" he said. The sky rumbled. And Chiron grumbled.

After that, the camp was on high alert. Looking for monsters that wasn't supposed to be there and building the ship that I and Katelyn had seen when we arrived we still had almost three weeks until it was supposed to be done.

As the next two days went by Katelyn and I went through training for our abilities but at the same time, Katelyn seemed to get more and more depressed and home sick. Finally, I came up with an idea.

I walked up to the Stoll brothers three days after waking up in the infirmary. "I heard you the guys to go to if you want something?"

They looked at him with some new amount of respect. "Depends on who's asking" One of the two said. I haven't learned their names. I don't talk to them all too much in fear of loosing my wallet.

"What do I have to do to get two interments?" I ask them.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize the insults would have been more meaning full but someone complained and i know why but still.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed blah blah blah.**

**Late disclaimer - I dont oun anything blah blah blah**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclamer-I do not own any of the content of PJO but i do own Nathan and Katelyn**_

**Thank you all dedicated readers. Sorry i hate typing so much. **

**Thank you Sciencelover once again.**

**I dont up date very often sorry. But still enjoy please.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Katelyn

Over the last few days all I could think about was school. How we never said goodbye to our friends or how we both missed symphonic band auditions. I know I told Nathan that we don't have to say goodbye because we will make it back. But the more that happens and the more that I learn the more I start to doubt even that.

I know Nathan notices me slowly breaking down and he tries to help but… I don't know anymore. One day the Apollo boys were trying to teach me archery which even though my father is the god of archery I can't shoot the broad side of a barn.

After the lesson failure Nathan appeared. "Mind following me for a second?" He asked.

"Sure," I say skeptically. I followed him to his cabin wondering what he was planning. I fallowed him to his cabin and saw two cases on his bed. "What is in those Nathan?"

He picks up a small rectangular case. "This is yours." He handed it to me and I automatically knew what it was.

"Where did you get a flute?" I ask him. He opens the other case and brings out another instrument.

"Same place that I got a violin. The Stoll brothers."

I sigh "Should have known." I open the case and look at the flute inside. "But why a flute? I play tuba."

"Remember that day we were talking about what we would do if we had another chance?" he asks. I nod. "I remembered you said you would have chosen to play flute instead of tuba and I thought 'Hey that would make her happy'."

He smiles evilly at me "Bet you can't even play it."

"Bet I can." I put the flute together and put it up to my lips and do what I see the flutes do. A high pitched note comes out and Nathan flinches.

"Ya don't think that was correct," he says with a smile. "Maybe Macy should give you lessons." I kick him, hard.

****************************I'm seeing stars 0.o****************************

Nathan

_You're a fudging moron._ Violet told me as I looked at my phone.

We were sitting in my cabin and Violet (who is almost always visible now) was floating right above one of the bunks changing from her human form into a bird, then a cat, then a mouse, then back to human. "What was your first notion?" I ask her coming to a conclusion. I open my phone and go to my brother's contact. New message, yes. A white screen appears and I hesitate. I look out of my cabin and see Katelyn with her flute trying to play.

'Hello Jesse. I have a quick question. Please don't tell anyone you heard from me. I am ok. Please reply.' I send him.

I walk around for a few minuets before my phone goes off. I pick up.

"You owe me to hell and back" my brother says over the line and I smile.

"You always know just what to say."

************************Short Nathan section lol****************************

Katelyn

I had been practicing for over an hour when Nathan walked up to me with a large grin on his face.

"What did you do now Boner Boy?' I ask.

Nathan laughed lightly. "Don't bring my trombone into this." He smiled again. "I have something for you."

"What?" I ask suspicious. He hands me a stack of paper squares and I gasp a little. "The fight song, Dynamite, Fired Up… how Nathan."

He holds up his phone and smiles. "My brother knows more about computers than anyone I know. Aside from Zack of course."

"But the doors are always locked I thought."

"I've known how to pick a lock since I was four. By now I'm better than the Hermes kids. That little piece of shiny metal they call a lock is nothing." I stare at him.

_There's more to him than meets the eye. _Violets voice sounds inside my mind. I look around and she appears around Nathan having apparently been hiding behind his back.

"You told your family where you are!" I scream at him though thoroughly happy.

"No I told him I was fine and that I would come home when I was done with something that I needed to do. He said ok and he isn't going to tell anyone that he heard from me," Nathan said calmly ignoring my anger completely.

"Well then. If you don't mind I am going to go practice so I don't sound like a dieing cow." He started to move toward his cabin. I ran after him.

"I'll go with you I guess. There's nothing better to do."

"Quite the opposite actually," a voice said behind us.

Chiron stood in his horse form behind us. "The ship needs to be built, supplies gathered, and we still probably need more people for the crew." He stared us down until Nathan spoke up.

"Then what would you like help with Chiron?" he asked.

"Oh? Nothing. I just like messing with people." He smiled. "It raises peoples spirit's a little, with everybody being depressed with Percy's disappearance."

"Aren't you afraid for him?" I ask. A shadow passes over his face.

"Very, more so than I have been in many a year." he told us. He turned and smiled back at us. "Go and do something already be happy!" With that he galloped off.

Still weird to talk about a man galloping of!

So for the next four hours we practiced and got very, very encouraging results. Nathan was a natural with the violin and I wasn't that bad with a flute. The horn blew signaling dinner. For once it went with out a hitch all the way to the next day of course.

Me and Nathan were practicing in his cabin again when suddenly all hearing went away and Nathan and I stared at each other. I started playing as loud as I could but couldn't hear anything.

_Stop it already you idiots! _Violet yelled. _There are people here so I shut off your hearing to get your attention._ We looked over and some kids were at the door way knocking on the air in the door sill. One was leaning on it and fell in as the invisible barrier disappeared.

There were four or five kids of Apollo kids standing in the cabin now. Will and four others that I can't remember the names of. Jake walked in and put his arms around Wills waist.

"Yes, would you like something?" I asked my half-siblings.

"I want to know a few things." Will said walking out of Jakes embrace to step forward. "First of all what was that barrier?"

I look at Nathan who shrugs. Violet floats down from the rafters to float next to Nathan. "Violet did it," he said. "While we are practicing she puts up a barrier so we don't disturb the other campers."

"If you knew, why did you shrug?" Jake asked.

"Violet just told me," he answered.

"Why didn't I hear it then?" I ask him.

"If you can hear Vi then she wants you to hear her." He says simply as if we should know this.

"Ok whatever but second." He looks at me. "Where had you been? You disappeared and appeared randomly at dinner and then you disappear again and no one knows where you are. And then I find you here!"

"Well I'm sorry. I am old enough to do what I want and we aren't doing any harm so why are you freaking out?" I ask him.

"We aren't… you are…" he screamed in frustration and stormed out of the room. Jake sighed.

"I'm sorry, he is really stressed lately." Jake explains. I nod.

"I know." Jake suddenly snaps his fingers.

"I know a solution to this. You don't want people bugging you," he said pointing to me and Nathan. "And Will likes to know where you are. So play or practice or what ever you want to call it on the site of the build. It will give you a place to play and the workers something to listen to while they work."

"But we suck. That's the reason we are practicing," I protest.

"Let me hear something then," Jake said sitting down on a bunk and the other four following suit. Nathan grabbed his violin and I still had my flute. Nathan tapped his bow on a string marking time.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap. He breathed in (which he didn't personally need) and Dynamite(**A/N**-Links to the song in Violin and Flute at bottom) started. Nathan swished his arm smiling slightly, his eyes half closed. I did the slight trill (or air roll as some people call it) that all flutists do for some reason without realizing it. When the song ended we looked at our audience to see gaping mouths. Clapping came from the door way and I turned over, out crowd had grown and there were more people in the cabin and in the door way. Some one WHOOed. We both smiled largely.

"So will you do it?" Jake asked standing up.

I look at Nathan. "What ever you want Katie."

I give him the evil glare but turned to Jake. "Sure".

"Great! I'll go tell the workers that it was a success." Jake started walking away.

"Success?" Nathan asks glaring at Jake.

"Crap" is all he says as he shoots out of the cabin with us hot on his trail. Every one got a kick out of us chasing him around the camp, onto the dock, and tackling him into the water.

*************************Nathan again *sigh* I'm tired***********************

Nathan

The day after Katelyn and I tackled Jake into the ocean, I was up bright and early as usual. I did what I usually did but a little different. I grabbed my violin this time. Every morning I would go to the edge of the forest to a certain old oak with big braches and sit there for hours until people start to get up. This time I got up the tree and stretched out leaning against the trunk of the tree up about fifteen feet of the air on one of the branches.

I took out my violin and started to play a lullaby called _Rain_ by Bruno Mars(**A/N**-Link below), or at least to me it is a lullaby. Using my power over the wind to strengthen the sound and clarity. Putting some of my power on the wind helped to carry the sound. Violet is still sleeping in the cabin (how wind sleeps, don't ask me) and not being here to help me with it was a little different to me but I think I did it right. I finish the song and sit back hoping that I didn't make someone angry for playing.

"You're quite good at that," a voice from below said. I about fell out of the tree it scared me so bad. I look down to see Annabeth below me at the base of the tree. I float down next to her.

"I hope I didn't wake you," I tell her slightly embarrassed.

"Quite the opposite in fact. I was already up and moving but your music nearly put me to sleep," she told me. "Somehow you have power in that talent." She smiled but it only lasted a second. She scowled once again like normal. "Be sure to use it unwise." She turned away.

I looked at my violin and then at the figure walking down the beach.

_Food for thought _Violet said flying in to float next to me.

"Agreed."

Almost everyone missed breakfast for they were still sleeping. Thanks to a lullaby that was played by what everyone thinks to be trickster wood nymph.

Me and Katelyn walked to the build site and looked for a good place to set up our band HQ. We tried one spot but got in the way so we had to move. We tried two more spot before we finally got creative. Most of the lower part of the ship was complete. The thing was massive. We walked past the done part of the ship and walked along the skeleton of the upper part of the ship. Walking on the rafters which where like the width of a chair seat, so perfect. We chose one close to the top and sat down, me leaning against one of the cross sections and Katelyn leaning on the one across from me. We played all day until the horn blew startling both of us.

"How are your lips not dead from playing all day," I ask Katelyn walking down the way we had come.

"I don't know. Maybe I got used to playing for so long in band," she replied. I was about to ask another question when Katelyn slipped and fell. She fell down into the skeleton of the ship. I dropped my case and immediately jumped in after her. Grabbing her and pulling up inches from the wood of the floor that was already done.

I set her down on the rafters again and pick up m case. "Why don't you just fly us down to the ground?" Katelyn asks visibly shaking. I set our cases down and pick her up and fly her to the ground.

"Why didn't I think of that? No wonder you get better grades than me." I flew up and grabbed our interments. I walked Katelyn to dinner with my arm around her shoulder as she shook in fear. We walked in to the pavilion with everyone waiting on us. You know the normal amount of humiliation after a life threatening fall. Don't you just love being a demigod!

The next three weeks went by quickly. Katelyn and I continued our training and when we weren't training we were practicing. Katelyn can heal just by a touch now but she can only do so much. I can control wind/air and the cold/ice (or whatever you want to call it). Violet records my violin and plays it at random. And the boat made progress faster than expected and was done just under three weeks. In this time Katelyn and I have become best friends. We were leaving the next day and Chiron made an announcement in the amphitheater.

"I don't really know what to say," he said nervously. "My students have left for missions but never so important or so many at once. To meat the Romans, and to become friends with them. I'm almost sorry that I won't be there. But I am needed here if new campers appear." He looked like he was about to cry. "I hope you all…" he was interrupted by a scream. He jumped around to se Rachel the oracle twitching. Slowly stepping forward. Her eyes were glazed over white. She opened her mouth and green smoke started to billow out.

Finally the smoke stopped and started toward the crowd of scared demigods. Rachel collapsed to the ground as the smoke advanced. It moved in one straight direction to one direct camper. Me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Katelyn shoot up and throw something. It went into the smoke but never came out. The smoke straighten until it was erect, up and down. Tendrils of smoke came out of the sides and formed arms, its fingers were more like foot long claws. A head formed at the top, a bird like face with pointed ears. It had pitch black eyes and long black hair flowing down its back pushed behind its ears. The rest formed a long dress that ended in smoke at the bottom.

The thing had a knife, the one Katelyn had thrown, in its hand/claw and dropped it to the ground. All the campers were gone all around him having run way from the thing. It put one of its long claws under my chin and lifted my face into its gaze and my eyes met its and I saw many things. My death and the death of everyone I knew. The ship crashing to the ground, and then me and some one else holding hands by a beach. Returning to camp victorious. Then it spoke.

"I will not harm you, Prince of the North." Its voice was old and airy, and scratchy beyond compare but still clear. Then another knife was sent hurling into the things side. It turned and screeched much like an angry bird.

It set it eyes on Katelyn who was the only one standing up. "You also," it screeched. It grabbed me by my shirt, amazingly not stabbing me with its claws, and threw me at Katelyn. I collide with her and the thing is on us, its arms thrown back and its five claws on each hand out and ready. It plunged its hands down digging on hands set of claws into my chest and its other hand into Katelyn's side. Yet the weird thing was, I felt no pain. Green smoke enveloped around us and my vision went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Links- **

**This is for It Will Rain watch?v=XX2HGMTN3sI**

**Here is Dynamite in Flute. Sorry but it was like the best i could find. watch?v=o1WRt5wOB3U**

**And here it is in Violin watch?v=FwHMBora8Zc I love this one!**

**Oh and a writer by the name of Peace Pheonix told me to start righting M rated stories. Poll on my profile to dicide if i should or not.**

**Well thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think its funny that evryone else has such short thingys but then theres me with like biographys here lol.**

**Thanks to all who review and to sciencelover for fixing my many multiple mistakes.**

**I wont put the review but it happened again! Everyone loves the story but Agent of Loki freakin blows up on it! I hate him so much.**

**Disclmaer- I do not own anything from the PJO books.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Annabeth

When the thing had come out of Rachel and attacked Nathan and Katelyn Chiron had automatically called for a search of the entire camp, woods, lake, everything. An hour later in private in the Big House Chiron looked very worried.

"What do you make of them?" I ask trying to break the silence.

"Who?" Chiron asked as if he had just realized I was here.

"Nathan and Katelyn. What do you make of them?"

"Well I believe they are alive… but I do not think that is what you meant." He sighed going into his magic wheelchair. "Katelyn is a nice girl. Good personality, loyal, but is to close to her old life. It holds her back and at least halves her potential.'

I nod and look at him. "Nathan… his personality changes. Much like children of Athena so many thoughts go through his head that it is hard to control. Unlike children of Athena who are born with the ability to control these thoughts he wasn't. His attitude, emotions, his personality changes with his train of thought. Though it is evident that he is loyal and determined." Chiron chuckled. "He is much like our Percy. He puts his friends above himself." He looked quizzically at me. "Is that what you were looking for?"

I was about to answer when Michael burst into the room.

*******************************Sigh*************************************

Nathan

I woke up on a couch. I didn't remember much, but I did remember very distinctly the… thing. It stabbed me in the side with its claws and everything went black. When I came around, I found myself on this couch, before I started too looked around.

Katelyn was on a second couch across the room, there was a table between us and a fireplace on the side of one room. The walls were made of brick. I looked at the floor and almost fainted. The floor… or where a floor should have been showed an overhead view of what looked like a suburban neighbored hood.

I snapped back to a laying down position. "Katelyn!" I hiss. She groans and turns over. "Katelyn!" I say a bit louder. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"What?" I point down. She looks and snaps up staring at me.

"Don't worry demigods, it is perfectly safe." Both of us sit straight up and grab at our waists to find our weapons gone. Standing at the side of the room was a woman. She has gray hair and piercing grey eyes. She is wearing simple clothes, jeans and a tee-shirt that say 'Just Done It!'.

"Who are you?" Katelyn asks.

"That is of little importance, lets just say I have helped the Greek demigods since… for a long time," she said. She noticed we were avoiding the floor. She sighed. "If this will make you feel better." She snapped her fingers and the fireplace disappeared. The walls turned to glass and so did the floor. "It won't break so you can stand on it."

I lightly put a foot down and then all my weight. I shrug at Katelyn and she stands up.

"Now there is something that I would like to talk to you two about," the woman says sitting down on an arm chair I hadn't seen before. She motions for us to sit and we do. "I am sorry for my earlier actions. I could not think of any other way that I could talk to you alone. I almost forgot about the girl before she attacked me."

"That… thing that attacked us was you?" I ask. She nods.

"That was one of my forms. I didn't realize I was still in it when I went to talk top you." she said. A table appeared next to her and a pot of tea. She poured herself some. "Would you like any?" Katelyn shook her head.

"You stabbed us in the sides with foot long claws! How is that talking?" I yell.

"Yes well… I'm sorry about that." She looked genuinely embarrassed. "But back to what I wanted to tell you." Her eyes turned green. "I have a prophecy for you," she said.

I thought through everything that I had heard and learned about the oracle. Rachel's voice changed, once it started she had no control over her body, and green smoke usually appeared. But there was no smoke, her eyes changes but she could talk normally.

Suddenly it clicked "You are the Oracle of Delphi."

The oracle looked at me "I was told you were bright." She smiled. "And now-"

_Through suns loyalty the north shall prevail_

_Unnoticed and unaccredited _

_The heroes to heroes_

_The savior of the weak_

_The guardian angle to light the way_

_Leaving one to sadly pay_

The woman's eyes returned to grey and she smiled at us. "And there you go. Your prophecy of the future." She smiled broadly at our confused faces.

"Mind telling us what that means?" Katelyn asks.

"I can't. That's for you to figure out!" She grinned. "I'm sorry but this is as long as I can talk to you. Someone is getting cranky." At that, lightning boomed in the distance.

*******************************I am happy XD****************************

Michael

Will had told me to go get Chiron quick as I could. So I sprinted to the Big House to find him with Annabeth.

"What is it?' Chiron asked.

"Will found something! I don't know what though." I told him.

Both Chiron and Annabeth ran out of the room. We found Will by the woods. "What did you find?" Chiron asked.

"You need to see it to believe it." He led us through the woods to a clearing. In the middle there was light green smoke on the ground. As we neared the center word appeared in the smoke. 'Stand here' was written and two sets of foot prints made of green smoke. And two arrows pointing to the foot prints.

"Well stand in them!" Chiron snapped. Shawn from the Demeter cabin walked into one of them, and Austin from the Iris cabin stood in the other. We all heard a scream and looked up. Two figures started falling from the sky.

*************************Sky diving sounds like fun*************************

Katelyn

After the thunder had boomed the oracle disappeared and the room along with her. Nathan and I started free falling. Nathan grabbed my shoulders and tried to make the air stop us. We hit his wall of air hard enough to knock our breath out and shatter it. Nathan had let go but they were still relatively close to each other. The ground was getting closer. And Nathan gave it one last shot.

He put up one wall after another. We slammed into the first one and shattered it same with the second and third. Then we started slowing but not enough. As we slammed through a fifth wall Nathan whistled with all he had left. Suddenly it was like moving through Jell-O. They slowed down dramatically but they were still a good fifty foot up.

The air let them go only to catch them after about thirty feet. With twenty feet left it dropped us. I did a small flip from the way it had let me go. My foot almost hit my head. Then I fell into someone's arms. I look up to see Shawn.

"Is it me or did you literally go head over heels," he chuckled. I felt nauseous from the stop and go. _Not to mention the free falling from a few hundred feet. _

I look over to see Austin putting Nathan down who automatically ran over to the edge of the clearing and threw up. I lightly punch Shawn and tell him to put me down, hoping he doesn't see my blush.

"Are you two alright?" Chiron asked. We both nod then Nathan runs back over to the forest. "What happened?"

We look at each other and I can see the message in Nathan's eyes. _'We will figure it out later, don't talk about it now'. _

"Nothing," I say and then I feel the urge to run to the forest edge. "Anyone mind taking me to a medic?" I say as I cover my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Just saying but you people are really usless when it comes to reviews and polls. I have no idea how im doing here!<strong>

**Well hope you enjoyed. Sorry bout shortness had to get something up before I left for Camp!**

**Until next time αντίο!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for not unpdatign in like 7 months lol. I coudl give a million excuses but that would be pointless.**

**You have no idea how good it feels to be Updating again. **

**Well enjoy**

* * *

><p>g<p>

**Nathan**

After going to the medics tent, and them telling us that we were fine and free to go, Chiron brought us to the big house. After explaining what had happened he gave us a skeptical look.

"You're not the children of 7 yet the gods seem to be taking a particular interest in you. Even I do not know why." he looked afraid for a minute then he smiled at us. "There is no need to worry. You will be in a ship full of capable fighters and what ever Romans come on bored to."

Deep in thought, Katelyn had barely heard what Chiron was saying and nodded. "We understand. We don't have any worries about our safety. I know we have nothing to worry about." I ended up saying after a moment of silence. When we left the big house we were met by Shawn, he asks Katelyn to have a walk with him. Leaving me alone on top of the hill.

Finally I go to my cabin and grab my violin case. Walking into the woods, I walked for about half an hour in silence when I find a large tree in the middle of the forest. It was huge, bigger than all the other trees. I started to climb up branch by branch. As nice a swings are doing simple things like this were still fun. Climbing another twenty feet into the air I sat on a large branch and leaned against the trunk of the tree. The air was still and the trees were quiet from the lack of wind. The clouds in the sky made it look more dreary and wet than it actually was. I loved it.

Undoing the locks on my case I took out the violin. Playing a tuning note I cringed, tuned it then played again. Satisfied I started playing the first song that I knew. Having a godly father has some perks. I learned this interment unusually fast.

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift went out into the forest. Slowly I added my voice to the song, singing the lyrics. Lost in the music I never realized when the animals came. The birds sang along with the song. Copying every note that came to their ears. Squirrels and other small creatures stood around him on the tree branches watching in fascination as I played. Deer and other animals not good with trees gathered around the base of the tree.

Finally done playing I saw the animals and they did nothing but stare. I noticed Nymphs sitting in the branches of their trees and smiling at me. I could sense the presence of monsters all around me but they kept their distance and looked on with fascination. Violet sat above me in the form of a wood pecker made of wind.

I smiled as the animals around me gave me a expecting look. Bringing the instrument up again I started playing Both of Us by B.O.B. and Taylor Swift. When I finished I looked up and saw a small child sitting in front of me. She was smiling up at me. I tilted my head in question.

He smiled again and giggled. Her hair shook as he did so and I noticed her skin had a green pigment to it, she was the trees dryad or nymph.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." I said quickly. She giggled again and shook her head. She raised and took my hand. She lightly kissed the back of my hand and bowed. Walking along the branches she disappeared around the trunk. I looked at my hand and there was a mark on my hand, but before I could tell what it was it faded into my skin. I got down out of the tree and the animals all scattered. I walked about a hundred yards and looked back. The tree was gone. There was just a small clearing where the tree had been. My jaw dropped.

"Wait what" I said at last. Violet had the same confused look on her face and shrugged. "I hate my life" I muttered and walked back to camp.

*****************Scooby Dooby Doo*********************

**Katelyn**

The walk was really fun. Shawn just made small talk. It was so easy to be comfortable around him. He was really cute to!

Well tomorrow is the day we leave, and I didn't know what was going to happen. Me and Nathan don't have jobs on the ship so we are just going to be confused even more. Oh well, we'll deal with that when we get to it.

I see Nathan and Violet fly into their cabin and shut the door. I guess I should go to bed to.

******Really don't know why I even made that Katelyn section***********

**Nathan**

The morning was one big havoc, after breakfast everyone assembled one the boat with their stuff and there was a large good bye to the people staying at camp.

Finally after taking off people started going to their rooms, Leo (who I still haven't met, or the famous Jason and Piper) had already gotten ready so he flew the ship. Finally getting to my room I realize for the first time I was sharing my room with someone else. I walk in and Austin was laying on one of the beds. The brunet smiled at me as I walked in.

"We never got to introduce ourselves yesterday." He grinned walking up to him. He was slightly tanned and had a tint of red in his brown hair. "Names Austin McDonald, Son of Iris."

I blushed slightly shaking his outstretched hand "I'm Nathan Grim. Son of Boreas."

Austin grinned "I know" he looked at a clock on the wall. "You can take the bed on the left" He grinned again "Or you can just sleep in my bed. What ever you want. I have to go though" he said as he walked out of the room.

I blushed deeply at the thought of sleeping in his bed. I put my bag on my bed and got a change of clothes and went to take a shower in the bathroom. Taking my bracelets off i found a tattoo on my skin.

"What the hell" I exclaimed looking closer. They were vines twirling and spinning around each other going all around my wrist. There was no connecting point they were just there. They moved also. They swiveled and squirmed around on my skin, i didn't feel anything. _Great another odd thing to deal with. _I complained in my head as I got in the shower.

*****************Middlesex is a weird name for a school district***************

**Katelyn**

I have to share a room with this girl named Rachel. She's apparently the oracle of Camp Half Blood. So yeah, can you kill me and put me out of my misery. I have to room with a very important powerful person! I sigh as I put my bag down on my bed. Luckily Rachel had been whisked away by Annabeth soon after I got here.

I left my room to adventure around the ship. I don't know how the mortals don't see this thing! It is bigger than a cruise ship! I'm pretty sure I would see something like that flying though the sky. I just loved that I can bring my motorcycle on the ship. There is like Pegasus loading and take off door on the bottom of the ship. I can take off from there on my motorcycle if I want to.

I walk into the kitchen and I large kid I know to be David walks up to me. "What are you doing here girly!" he says.

"Um…"

"Then get to work" He hands me an apron and a towel and points to a stack of wet dishes. I tie the apron on as he walks away.

_Well its better than doing nothing. _I mutter under my breath.

_I'll keep you company _Violet appears next to me in the form of a 11 year old girl.

I smile at her "Thanks I guess"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update regularly and not have like a 7 month time gap again. <strong>

**I woudl ask for reviews but no oen ever listens so what ever.**

**Imma do it anyways PLEASE REVIEW THANKS :D**


End file.
